


Rainbow

by Suzanne_Ely



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: This drabble is part of the #13prompts challenge organised on "The Daily TARDIS" amino:http://aminoapps.com/p/2iknu0Prompt: rainbowDoctor: 6





	Rainbow

There were two kinds of people in the galaxy. Those who considered that he was still the same person and those who found nicknames for each of his regenerations. His current nickname was “Rainbow” because of his coat, and he wasn’t sure that he liked that name. He wasn’t going to argue though; last thing he needed was a diplomatic incident with a race he wasn’t supposed to have had contacts with. Not that he (dis)liked breaking Time Lords rules, it just couldn’t be helped. When he replied to their distress signal centuries ago, he simply wanted to help and go on his way. Then he grew fond of the planet and its inhabitants and kept visiting by from time to time. No harm done, really. He simply hoped that the Time Lords wouldn’t add two and two together should they ever hear about Rainbow, the man from the stars... 


End file.
